The objective of this contract is to encapsulate purified antigens of B. pertussis into biodegradable, biocompatable microspheres in an immunogenic form for use as an experimental oral pertussis vaccine in an animal model of B. pertussis infection. Purified antigen has been provided to the contractor by the Laboratory of Pertussis for encapsulation. During this period of time, we have determined the appropriate conditions for preparing the antigen for encapsulation, and the first batch of microcapsules have been delivered by the contractor. Experiments to determine the immunogenicity of these microcapsules are currently in progress. The significance of this project lies in its application to the development of an oral vaccine for pertussis.